fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Nevada
Nevada is a female customer who makes her first appearance in Papa's Cupcakeria. Flipdeck Info Nevada loves her carefree life on Calypso Island with her younger sister, Utah. Her bubbly personality brings a smile to everyone she meets. Nevada organizes the farmers market and craft show every Thursday during tourist season. There, she happily sells her jewelry that is handmade using items found along the sandy beach. Every morning at sunrise, Nevada combs the beach to find what goodies the tide had brought in. Appearance She has blonde hair, some strands braided and clipped to the side of her head with a turquoise hair clip with two brown feathers attached to it. She wears a teal shirt with some white stripes, a yellow belt tied across her waist, a brown skirt, and black and white shoes with a brown sole and gold laces. Orders Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner C *Lemon Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Shaved Coconut **Tropical Charms (Rainbow Sprinkles on other holidays) **Paper Umbrella (Two Cherries and a Cloudberry on other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Tropical Charms (Rainbow Sprinkles on other holidays) **Cloudberry **Cherry **Cloudberry Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Peaches *Blue Moon Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Shaved Coconut *Tropical Charms *Cherry, Cloudberry, Banana Papa's Pastaria *Regular Shells (Bowtie in other holidays) *Three Cheese Sauce *Lemon Herb (Italian Seasoning in other holidays) *5 Tomatoes *4 Onions *Focaccia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Kiwis *Strawberry Syrup *Chunky Blend *Strawberry Fluff *Mango Syrup *Tropical Charms *Strawberry Wafer, Banana, Strawberry Wafer Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry French Cruller **Yellow Icing (Strawberry Icing in other holidays) **Strawberry Drizzle *Regular Round **Sky Blue Icing **Cosmic Coconut *Blueberry Ring with Blackberry Jelly **Orange Icing **Banana Drizzle **Tropical Charms (Mini Mallows in other holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD *8 Thai Chili Wings *4 Red Peppers (left) *Mango Chili Dip *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Pinneaples (bottom) *8 Sausages *6 Basil Leaves (bottom) *Regular bake *8 slices Papa's Cheeseria *Wheat Bread with Mango Cream Cheese (Shredded Mozzarella in other holidays) *Bacon *Pineapple (No other toppings in other holidays) *Fajita Peppers *Tomato *Ranch *Regular *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Bacobites **Ranch Ranks required to unlock * Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 26 * Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 43 * Papa's Pastaria: Rank 12 * Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 43 * Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 12 * Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 34 * Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 28 Unlockable menu items along with her *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Paper Umbrella. *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Lemon Herb. *In Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Strawberry Wafers. *In Wingeria HD, she is unlocked with Thai Chili Sauce *In Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Lemon Wedge. *In Cupcakeria HD, she is unlocked with Teal Frosting. Papa's Next Chefs *2014: She earned more votes than Lisa, but lost to Clover in the division finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in 2nd place with Robby in the Dreamsicle Division. *2015: She lost to Clover in the first round of the Wasabi Division. Trivia *She was first mentioned on Utah's Flipdeck card as her sister before making an appearance in the games. *She is the second customer to be named after a U.S. state. The first is her younger sister, Utah. *She faced and lost to Clover twice in Papa's Next Chefs 2014 and 2015. Order Tickets Nevada order.jpg|Her Cheeseria order Nevada's Cheeseria order during Summer Luau.png|Nevada's Cheeseria order during Summer Luau Gallery NevadaCustomer.png Nevada.PNG|Nevada when shes a Star Customer Summer girl nevada.png nevada44.png|Nevada as a new customer perfect.gold.png|Nevada's perfect order at Cupcakeria mad nevada.png Nan.png Sisters.png|Nevada & her sister chewing gum. Perfect Pasta for Nevada 2.png Perfect Pasta for Nevada.png PerfectoEnNevada.png 1503436_1425306527705516_569642857_n.jpg|Papa's Freezeria HD/Nevada Rosquillas_perfectas_para_Nevada.png Nevada_y_Utah.png|The sisters are satisfied with their donuts. Utah & Nevada.jpg|Utah and Nevada chatting nevada found.png|You found Nevada!!! Screen shot 2014-09-03 at 19.45.39.png|Nevada not happy with Mandi's donuts Sisters HD 1.jpg|Perfect score with Utah Winners.png Angry Nevada.png|Nevada angry with Franco at the dining table. Nevada perfect.png|Nevada and Shannon enjoy their donuts during Big Top Carnival Nevada Cheeseria Perfect.png|Nevada is happy with her perfect cheese and fries! grant_logos3x.jpg|Awful Cupcakes Newnev.png Hacky Zak and Nevada.jpg|Nevada and Hacky Zak! Poor Nevada.png Nevada-Kahuna-Roy.png|People enjoying their Summer Luau drinks during Cheeseria Nevada - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Nevada Style B in Papa's Bakeria bandicam 2016-03-30 19-56-40-960.jpg|Nevada tries to destroy the counter by repeatedly hiting it Fan Art Novadaa.png|Nevada's fanmade style based on her sister's outfit (Made by Almei and Lpcarver) Temp.png|Another Nevada's fanmade style based on her sister's outfit (Made by Almei) 240px-Nevada.jpg|Chibimaker Nevada. Selfie.jpg|Nevada takes a selfie with Foodini (Credits: Hella) pixel nevada.png|Made by LavenderSunset Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:N Characters